PREGNANT!
by Inchangel
Summary: KangTeuk DKK Yaoi   Leeteuk mual dan muntah-muntah. Lalu kata dokter, ia hamil! Bagaimana dengan SuShow mereka? Oneshot, OOC, typo, Yaoi NC-17, reupload from FB dll.


**Title: **PREGNANT?

**Length**: oneshot

**Author:** Inchangel

**Cast:** Kangin x Leeteuk (and other SJ pairings)

**Disclaimer:** SuJu belong to SME, para uke adalah milik seme masing-masing tapi cerita ini sah milik saya!

**Warning**: Yaoi, boys love, NC-17, LEMON, OOC, typos, gaje, bikin muntah =='

**A/N**: Annyong~ . Cerita ini pernah aku publish di FB. Jadi buat yang pernah baca mian yah =='

Cerita ini asli banget terinspirasi dari salah satu FF di jadi buat yang ngerasa familiar dengan alurnya ya harap maklum aja. Tapi tetep ini bukan jiplakan karena keseluruhan murni aku tulis sendiri. Cuman alur kasarnya sama.

Nah di FF ini aku bikin waktunya itu antara Sorry sorry dan Bonamana, jadi member masih lengkap FULL! Hehe :B

Selamat menikmati :D *bow45 bareng Henry

* * *

><p>Saat ini Super Junior sedang free setelah masa promosi single Sorry Sorry (anggep aja gitu ==') dan menunggu mulainya Asian Tour Super Show 2 mereka. Kebanyakan dari mereka memilih untuk bermalas-malasan di dorm masing-masing, namun perkecualian untuk Siwon dan Kibum yang memang memilih untuk tinggal diluar dorm (sekali lagi, anggep aja gitu ==').<p>

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang dikamar. Kyuhyun main game dan Sungmin menyemangati di belakang Kyuhyun (tut wuri handayani nih yee #plak). Yesung dan Ryeowook mengajak anak mereka, Kkoming, ke taman dekat dorm mereka. Hangeng dan Heechul sedang berbelanja baju, lagi. Eunhyuk dan Donghae sedang melatih gerakan dance baru lagi di kamar mereka.

Kangin dan Leeteuk? Mereka sedang ada di ruang tengah sambil menonton film. Leeteuk menyandarkan kepalanya di paha milik Kangin. Mereka berdua terlalu serius menonton film itu hingga tak ada sedikitpun suara yang keluar dari kedua mulut mereka.

"Ah, aku lapar. Kau mau aku ambilkan apa?" tanya Leeteuk memutar kepala menghadap keatas, menghadap Kangin.

"Eum, botol minumku yang di kulkas saja saja. Yang di barisan nomor 2," Leeteuk menangguk dan bangkit dari kubur #plak dari pangkuan Kangin.

"Kangin! Yang 'coconut water' ini?" teriak Leeteuk dari arah dapur.

"Iya, hyung!"

Setelah mengambil botol itu tersebut, ia melihat ada potongan cake strawberry juga di pojok kulkas.

"Cake strawberry? Lumayan deh buat camilan. Tapi punya siapa ya? Ah, ambil aja."

Akhirnya Leeteuk kembali ke ruang tengah dengan membawa beberap acamilan dan menyerahkan botol air kelapa tersebut pada Kangin. Cake yang tadi ditemukannya pun juga mulai dimakannya.

"Hyung, makan cake-nya kok belepotan gini?" tanya Kangin sambil mendekatkan diri pada Leeteuk. Namja manis itu kaget setengah mati saat ibu jari milik Kangin mulia mengelus lembut bibir dan daerah sekitarnya yang belepotan cream. Tanpa diduga, Kangin menjilat jempolnya itu sendiri.

"Hyung, nggak habis nih... Bantuin dong~" goda Kangin sambil menunjukkan jempolnya yang sudah belepotan cream dan saliva milik Kangin. Leeteuk menelan ludah dengan sangat susah. Disatu sisi ia ingin sekali merasakan manisnya cream itu, di sisi lain ia harus menahan diri karena malam ini ia ada siaran Sukira.

'Ah, masa bodo soal sukira sekarang!' begitu pikir sang leader dan mulai menjilati jari yang disodorkan oleh Kangin tadi.

Dijilatinya dengan penuh hasrat dan perasaan. Salivanya berlumer-lumer hingga membasahi sekujur tangan milik Kangin. Jijik? Terangsang, sih iya!

Tak puas hanya dengan ibu jarinya, namja yang lebih tua pun memindahkan lidah terlatihnya menuju jari telunjuk kekasihnya itu. Kangin merasa menganggur dan mulai mencari-cari kegiatan lain. Ia memasukkan tangannya yang bebas kedalam T-shirt hyungnya yang lebih tua darinya itu. Jilatan Leeteuk makin lama makin sensual dan itu membuat tangan Kangin merinding karenanya.

Dengan lumayan susah payah, akhirnya tangannya sampai ke belahan nipple sebelah kanan milik Leeteuk. Diraba-raba dan dielusnya nipple kecil yang tertutup kain itu. Empunya pun mengerang keenakan sambil masih menghisap jari milik Kangin –kali ini sudah berpindah jadi jari tengah. Tanpa membuka baju milik Leeteuk, Kangin mengemut nipple yang sudah mengeras itu dari luar baju. Erangan dari namja manis itu semakin tertahan karena friksi kenikmatan yang begitu tak terbayangkan sebelumnya. Hangat dan basah dari mulut kangin, namun kasar dan menggelitik dari serat-serat kain bajunya.

"H-hyung, aku sudah tak tahan. Aku lakukan sekarang ya?" pinta Kangin pada kekasihnya yang masih merem-melek akibat perlakuannya tadi.

"Kau ingin menyakitiku, hnn? Fore play dulu... Untuk apa aku sedari tadi menjilati jari-jarimu ini? Merangsangmu?" protes namja yang lebih tua.

Pasrah punya uke yang suka merintah. Tapi sudah untung bukan aku yang jadi uke, begitu pikir Kangin.

Tanpa basa-basi ia melepas celana Leeteuk beserta boksernya dalam sekali tarik. Belum selesai ia menikmati dinginnya udara diruangan itu pada kemaluannya, ia sudah diberi service tambahan berupa blowjob dari namja yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"K-Kangin... Ka-kalau ada y-yang liat.. ah.. bagai-mana?" tanya Leeteuk dengan diselangi erangan kenikmatannya. Jangan ditanya, Kangin memang sangat pandai membuat Leeteuk tunduk padanya kalau sudah urusan 'ini'. Kangin melepaskan kemaluan Leeteuk yang disusul dengan desahan kecewa. Ia terkikik kecil lalu menjelaskan, "Tak mungkin hyung. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masin-masing. Dan sebaiknya kita juga membuat kesibukan sendiri."

Dengan selesainya kata-kata itu, tiba-tiba Leeteu merasakan ada sesuatu yang menggesek-gesek bagian luar dari lubang sempitnya. Juniornya Kangin!

"K-kangin... A-aggrhhh..." belum juga ia selesai meminta, Kangin sudah terburu-buru memasukkan ujung kepala juniornya itu. Meskipun ini bukan yang pertama, tapi sudah terbilang cukup lama sejak terakhir mereka berhubungan intim. Dan yang terparah adalah mereka melakukannya di ruang tengah, ruang TV =='

"Mian, hyung. Appo?" tanya Kangin peduli. Ia menahan sedikit jarak tubuhnya dari hyungnya itu agar juniornya tidak masuk lebih dalam. Leeteuk hanya mengangguk pelan. Matanya terpejam menahan sakit yang sangat dan sudah lama tak ia rasakan. Kangin pun hanya menahan ludah karena lubang Leeteuk menahan kepala juniornya dengan sangat kuat.

Tak terlalu lama, Leeteuk membuka matanya dan mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sehingga air matanya yang tersisa di mata indahnya itu jatuh. Ia menatap lembut dan tersnyum sangat ramah pada namja diatasnya itu.

"Bergeraklah, Youngwoonie. Aku sudah tak apa," pinta Leeteuk. Dengan sekali hentak, keseluruhan junior Kangin yang panjangnya termasuk super itu tertanam sempurna dalam lubang Leeteuk.

"AAAAAAHH! Eungh.. Hiks.. Egh.. Hiks. Ah.. Eugh.. Ahhh," tangis Leeteuk. Entah tak peduli atau tak dengar, Kangin terus saja menggenjot kemaluannya didalam lubang Leeteuk. Namun tangisan itu langsung berubah menjadi erangan nikmat saat Kangin dengan sangat tepat dan berulang kali menubruk titik klimak miliknya.

Setelah Kangin menyemburkan cairannya didalam tubuh Leeteuk, ia tak langsung melepaskan juniornya itu. Menunggu waktu yang tepat – saat Leeteuk mulai bernafas normal lagi – dan mulai menarik juniornya.

Namun bukan untuk mengeluarkannya.

Melainkan untuk memulai ronde selanjutnya. Dan setelah itu desahan Leeteuk sudah tak terlalu terdengar karena memang ia sudah sangat kelelahan.

"Maafkan aku, hyung," ucap Kangin penuh sesal. Leeteuk menghela nafas pelan dan mengelus wajah yang menunduk di depannya.

"Gwaenchana, Kanginnie. Kau kan memang seperti itu orangnya. Salahku juga menggodamu dengan krim yang belepotan. Ya kan?"

Setelah empat ronde yang mengambil waktu hampir tiga jam itu, Leeteuk pun akhirnya kelelahan dan tidur dengan tubuh setengah telanjang diatas sofa. Kangin yang melihat itu pun hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengecup dahi namja yang telah menjadi kekasihnya selama beberapa tahun ini. Ia menutupi tubuh kekasihnya itu dengan selimut dan mulai memberesi cemilan-cemilan yang tadi mereka makan bersama setelah memakai celana.

Kangin pov

Aku duduk di ruang tunggu, di luar ruang siaran Sukira milik Eunhyukkie dan Leeteuk hyung. Malam ini aku mengantarkan mereka dan menunggu hingga acara siaran ini selesai. Berhubung aku bukan bintang tamu, meskipun aku kekasihTeuki hyung pun tetap tak diperbolehkan masuk.

Dongahe rencananya akan datang menjemput Eunhyuk setelah urusannya selesai. Urusan apa? Bukan urusanku untuk mengetahuinya.. Haha (yah oppa malah ketawa ==')

Eh, aku melihat gelagat aneh dari Teuki hyung. Dia terlihat pucat sekali dan memegangi perutnya. Aku ingin sekali masuk kedalam sana dan menanyakan keadaannya tapi PD hyung bilang aku tak boleh kesana. Euh.. tunggu 5 menit lagi dan saat sesi pemutaran lagu, aku akan langsung menghampirinya.

Loh, Teuki hyung berdiri dari kursinya dan mulai berlari kearah keluar. Ia menerjang pintu dan langsung lari begitu saja tanpa memedulikan bahwa ada aku disini, berdiri mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Aku berlari dibelakangnya mengikuti kemana dia pergi. Ke toilet!

Aku tak langsung masuk, tapi hanya berada di luar namun tidak mengendap-endap. Hanya berada di ambang pintu. Kubuka sedikit pintu itu.

"Hoek.. Heek.. Hoeeek.. Ah.. haah... hah..."

"Chagiya, gwaenchana? Mana yang sakit?" tanyaku saat sudah masuk dan membantunya mengelap mulut yang baru saja memuntahkan setengah isi perutnya itu dengan air yang mengalir dari wastafel.

"Gwaenchana, chagiya. Perutku mual," ujarnya sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Mual? Ke rumah sakit saja? Kuantar sekarang!"

"Andwae! Masih ada satu jam siaran Sukira, aku tak bisa pergi begitu saja."

"Tapi kau juga tak bisa siaran kalau perutmu sakit begini!"

"Pokoknya aku tak mau kerumah sakit! Aku mau siaran!" bentaknya.

Ini bukan Teuki hyung yang biasanya. Entah kenapa dia sangat emosional. Hanya masalah seperti itu saja ia sudah membentak. Aku hanya menuruti kemauannya saja.

Tapi tak lama kemudian, tepat didepan pintu ruang siaran, Teuki hyung ambruk secara tiba-tiba. Semua yang ada disitu langsung buru-buru membantuku mengangkat Teui hyung. Tapi aku kan member terkuat di Super Junior, tentu saja tak butuh bantuan orang lain untuk mengangkat leader kami ini.

Tanpa persetujuan darinya, aku membawa kekasihku ini ke rumah sakit terdekat. Masalah siaran akan diurus oleh Hyukkie dan Donghae yang kebetulan baru saja sampai saat aku dan Teuki hyung masih di kamar mandi tadi. Untung saja PD hyung mau mengerti keadaan Teuki hyung yang emmang sangat mengenaskan ini. Pucat, lemas, dan meringkuk kesakitan.

Aku berada disamping kekasihku yang sedang tertidur pulas akibat obat yang sekitar 10 menit yang lalu diinjeksikan padanya. Kami masih di ruang IGD rumah sakit dekat studio sukira.

"D-dimana.. ini..?" ucap Teuki hyung tiba-tiba. Ia sadar!

"Hyung, masih ada yang sakit?" tanyaku tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia menggeleng. Aku tersenyum lega. Tak lama kemudian dokter Kim, dokter yang memeriksa Teuki hyung datang.

"Park Jungsoo ssi, bagaimana sekarang?" tanyanya lembut.

"Sudah lebih baik dok. Terima kasih atas bantuannya." Teuki berkata dengan hormat meskipun masih berbaring.

"Saya ingin bertanya sesuatu tapi saya harap anda tidak tersinggung soal ini," ujarnya

Kami berdua saling menatap satu sama lain, dan kembali ke dokter tersebut.

"Soal apa, dok?" tanya Teuki hyung.

"Emm.. Apakah dalam waktu satu bulan terakhir ini tuan Park .. em... Berhubungan badan?"

Aku dan Teuki hyung langsung saling menatap lalu mengangguk dengan malu. Yah, dalam sebulan terakhir ini memang kami lumayan sering berhubungan. Setidaknya sehari sekali atau dua hari sekali. Entah kami jadi sering sekali ingin melakukan.. Loh, apa hubungannya?

"Selamat tuan Park, anda HAMIL 3 minggu," ucap dokter itu dengan sangat semangat sambil menyerahkan surat hasil pemeriksaan.

Kami terdiam cukup lama. Untuk memahami makna kata HAMIL itu sendiri.

"Hyung, pelan-pelan," ujarku pada Teuki hyung saat sedang menunggu surat ijin dari dokter untuk diberikan pada manager kami.

"Iya. Aku hanya ingin membenahi dudukku. Dan lagi pula aku baru hamil 3 bulan, belum terlalu besar."

"Tapi, aku masih heran. Bagaimana namja sepertimu bisa hamil, hyung?"

"Kau.. tak ingin.. Hiks.. Bayi ini ya? Hiks.."

Aduh, kenapa jadi begini?

"Bukan, hyung. Aku hanya heran saja. Bukankah katanya namja itu tak bisa hamil karena tak ada rahim ya?"

Belum juga Teuki hyung menjawab, ada sepasang suami istri yang berjalan didepan kami.

"Hiks, yeobo... kata dokter aku hanya keracunan makanan.. Aku masih belum hamil, yeobo.. hiks," ujar yeoja berambut panjang itu.

"Sabar lah... Kita pasti akan segera mendapatkan bayi kita," ujar namja sebelahnya.

"Aih, Kanginnie... Andai saja aku bisa menyerahkan kehamilan ini pada yeoja itu, mereka lebih membutuhkan kehamilan ini ketimbang aku," ujar Teuki hyung. Aku merangkulnya erat, seakan ia akan melayang entah kemana.

"Ini adalah anugerah untuk kita, hyung. Aku akan mempertahankannya." Ujarku sambil mengecup puncak kepalanya.

Kangin pov. end

"Teuki hyung! Gwaenchana?" teriak Eunhyuk yang masih terjaga. Dia dan Donghae menunggu Kangin dan Leeteuk sampai di dorm karena khawatir dengan keadaannya.

"Ne, gwaenchana. Aku ingin langsung tidur saja. Rasanya badanku pegal-pegal semua," ujar Leeteuk dan langsung nyelonong masuk kedalam kamar nya yang juga merupakan kamarnya Kangin.

"Hyung! Teuki hyung sakit apa?" tanya Donghae yang tidak puas dengan jawaban Leeteuk tadi.

"Ah, bukan sakit apa-apa kok. CUMAN HAMIL," jawab Kangin setengah kebanggaan.

Kedua namja yang bertanya tadi hanya melongo mendengar jawaban dari Kangin yang langsung ikut-ikutan nyelonong masuk ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan dua namja yang masih diselimuti perasaan bingung sekaligus was-was.

"Hyuk, kau tak bisa hamil kan?" tanya Donghae horor.

"T-tentu sa-j-ja t-tidak!" jawab Eunhyuk sedikit grogi. Entah apa yang harus dikatakannya. Memang mereka sudah berkali-kali melakukan hubungan suami-istri itu, sering malah. Tapi selama ini Eunhyuk tak pernah 'kecelakaan' seperti itu. Atau... BELUM?

Pagi ini sangat cerah. Sang mentari mengajak insan-insannya untuk terjaga dari tidur malam mau sepagi apapun mereka memejamkan mata. Kelebatan spektrum cahaya menggelitik kelopak hingga mau tak mau harus membuka dan menyapa langit-langit yang polos.

"Pagi, chagiya. Kau mau makan apa? Akan kubawakan kesini untukmu," ujar Kangin yang ternyata sudah bangun sejak tadi.

Leeteuk yang baru saja membuka mata masih tak begitu paham apa yang terjadi. Otomatis saja dia menjawab, "ramen".

"ANDWAE! Kau sedang hamil, Teuki hyung! Tak boleh makan makanan instan seperti itu. Kubuatkan bubur mau?"

Ya, sejak kejadian semalam itu Kangin jadi makin perhatian pada Leeteuk. Ia membawakan makanan untuknya. Ia membantu Leeteuk menuju ke dorm 12. Ia membantu Leeteuk untuk mandi dan mempersiapkan pakaiannya. Ia membantu Leeteuk mengambil barang-barang yang dibutuhkannya. Dan itu membuat member lain heran setengah mati.

"Kangin hyung sekarang jadi lebih perhatian pada Teuki hyung. Kenapa ya?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Kau tak tahu, Wookie? Teuki hyung," Eunhyuk menjawab namun menggantungkan jawabannya untuk dibisikkan ke telinga sang eternal magnae

"HA-MIL."

Dan mata Ryeowook langsung membulat sempurna.

"M-memangnya namja bisa hamil?" tanya Ryeowook takut.

"Molla. Aku yang hampir tiap hari selama bertahun-tahun berhubungan dengan Hae saja tidak pernah mengalami itu. Apa jangan-jangan yang punya rahim itu Hae ya? Hehehe, Hae... Kita belum pernah ganti posisi..." ujar Eunhyuk langsung angkat kaki dari ruangan tempat ia berdiskusi dengan Ryeowook barusan.

Ryeowook masih memikirkan yang tadi. Dan tiba-tiba berteriak, "Yesung hyung!" dan terjadilah perang dunia ke tiga =='

Krriiiing

Krriiiing

Krriiiing

Krriiiing

Krriiiing

CKLEK..

"Yoboseo?" jawab Kangin, pemilik hp yang tadi berdering itu.

"..."

"Ani. Ini Kim Youngwoon. Apa perlu saya panggilkan Jungsoo hyung?"

"..."

"Oh, baiklah. Jadi, ada apa?"

"..."

"oh, hmm.. ya... eh, IGE MWOYA? Ne ne. Ne, kami akan segera ke sana!" dengan begitu, ditutupnya hubungan telpon itu dan langsung mencari hyung yang juga kekasihnya itu.

"MWO? Saya hanya keracunan?" tanya Leeteuk pada dokter Kim.

"Ne. Maafkan saya. Ini adalah kesalahan kami yang salah memasukkan hasil pemeriksaan pasien kami. Seharusnya mereka lah yang mendapatkan hasil 'kehamilan' itu," ucap dokter Kim pada sepasang suami istri di seberang ruangan sana.

Ternyata mereka adalah suami istri yang di 'jugde' hanya keracunan. Wajah wanita itu saat ini penuh dengan air mata kebahagiaan karena akhirnya mereka bisa memiliki keturunan juga. Leeteuk melihat itu dengan perasaan setengah ikhlas.

Setelah semua permasalahan hamil itu selesai, mereka berdua pulang ke dorm. Disana sudah disambut oleh member lain yang penasaran mengapa appa dan umma mereka tiba-tiba terburu-buru pergi ke dokter kandungan.

"Ternyata... Teuki hyung tidak jadi hamil. Dia hanya keracunan makanan." Dan dari statement itu membuat seluruh penghuni dorm 11 dan 12 mendesah kecewa.

"Yah, nggak jadi punya adek dong..." kata Ryeowook.

"Iya. Padahal hari ini aku rencana mau belanja baju-baju bayi buat anaknya Teuki hyung," kata Sungmin.

"Ya sudahlah. Toh dengan begini kegiatan Super Show kita tak jadi dipotong karena Teuki hyung tidak jadi hamil," jelas Siwon berusaha bijak.

"Tapi hyung keracunan apa?" tanya Kibum yang saat itu sedang mampir di dorm setelah mendengar desus leader SJ hamil.

"Molla. Awalnya kupikir karena cake yang kemarin aku makan. Tapi setelah aku pikir-pikir lagi, kan aku dan Kangin makan cake itu bersama. Kenapa hanya aku yang keracunan?"

"Cake apa hyung?" tanya Sungmin paling antusias soal cake.

"Cake strawberry. Aku menemukannya tergeletak di pojok kulkas."

Sungmin berpikir dan tiba-tiba, "AAA!"

"Itu kan cake sudah berminggu-minggu ada di kulkas itu. Itu pemberian fans saat kita baru saja merilis album Sorry sorry waktu itu!" jelas Sungmin.

"Eh, gilak! Itu kan udah hampir 3 bulan yang lalu!" ujar Kangin dan Minnie bunny hanya cengir-cengir nggak jelas.

"Loh, lalu kenapa Kangin nggak keracunan kayak aku? Kan dia juga makan?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Mungkin karena aku minum air kelapa hyung. Air kelapa kan bagus untuk menetralisir racun. Misalnya kita keracunan atau alergi, langsung saja minum air kelapa," jelas Knagin panjang lebar. Yang lain manggut-manggut kaya lele mangut (sluurpppt).

"Yah, yang penting sekarang permasalahan leader kita sudah selesai. Sebaiknya kami cabut duluan. Kibum ada syuting nanti jam 2," ujar Siwon dan disambut anggukan dari seluruh member.

Setelah hampir semua member kembali beraktifitas, Kangin dan Leeteuk kembali ke kamar mereka. Kangin merebahkan diri ke kasur.

"Haaah, hampir saja kupikir aku akan menjadi seorang appa diusia semuda ini." Leeteuk yang mendengar itu langsung memutar tubuh dan mendengus.

"Lebih kaget aku! Bayangkan sejak lahir orang tuaku berharap aku bisa memberi mereka keturunan namun bukan aku yang melahirkan anak-anakku!"

"Arra arra. Jangan marah dong. Nggak cantik lagi nih..." goda Kangin. Yang digoda hanya memerah saja.

"Ayo kita 'itu' lagi," ajak Kangin tiba-tiba. Leeteuk kaget dan menjauh.

"Enggak! Kalau aku hamil beneran gimana?"

"Ya, kan belum dicoba... Lagian, kayak kamu bisa hamil aja," ujarnya sambil tersenyum penuh kelicikan. Dan yah, malam ini sekali lagi terdengar desahan-desahan dahsyat #plak dari kamar appa umma Super Junior.

*END


End file.
